happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Cubtron Z
"Cubtron Z" 'es un episodio especial de Happy Tree Friends. Trama del Episodio Pop es visto dándole un biberón a Cub, pero se cae en la calle. Cub se dirige hacia la calle para traerlo de nuevo a la casa, pero un coche se acerca. Pop lo mueve fuera del camino, salvándolo de ser atropellado. Desgraciadamente, las cosas empeoran, ya que Cub es decapitado por un limpiador de calles, conducido por Lumpy. Pop revive a Cub como un robot gigante, llamado Cubtron. Pop y Cubtron salen a caminar por la calle. Pop ve unos crayones en una tienda y entra para comprar una caja, mientras Cubtron espera afuera. Cubtron mira un autobús, que dentro tiene a Cuddles, Petunia y Giggles. Cubtron toma a Cuddles y estrella su cabeza contra un edificio, usando su sangre como si fueran crayones. Hace lo mismo con Giggles y Petunia, matándolos a los tres. Pop sale de la tienda y mira todo lo que había pasado. Regaña a Cubtron y le dice que limpie todo. Cubtron toma el limpiador de calles y comienza a usarlo para limpiar la sangre del edificio. Lumpy, quien aún estaba dentro del limpiador de calles, cae hacia el suelo con mucha fuerza, rompiéndose las piernas. Pop mira la televisión encima de Cubtron. De pronto, un monstruo aparece, destruyendo la ciudad. Cubtron y el monstruo se preparan para luchar, pero Cubtron se lanza sobre los brazos del monstruo. El monstruo toma un tanque de agua para alimentar a Cubtron, pero empieza a llorar, haciendo que los vidrios de los edificios se rompan. Un vidrio mata a Lumpy, luego de cortarle la parte superior de la cabeza. Para hacer que Cubtron deje de llorar el monstruo le da pequeñas palmadas en la espalda. Empieza a escucharse ruido que proviene de su interior, indicando una gran posibilidad de que explote, pero todo resultó ser un pequeño eructo. De repente, Cubtron comienza a vomitar. El vomito quema la ciudad y mata a los habitantes. Luego de que Cubtron deja de vomitar, se muestra que toda la ciudad (excepto la casa de Pop y Cub) fue destruida. El monstruo aparece con una bandeja de galletas y Pop le dice a Cubtron que se puede sentar en sus piernas. Cubtron se sienta, aplastando a Pop. Muertes #Cub es decapitado y su cuerpo es aplastado por un limpiador de calles, conducido por Lumpy. #Los cuerpos de Cuddles, Giggles y Petunia son aplastados contra un edificio por Cubtron, usandolos como si fueran crayones. #Algunos Generic Tree Friends pueden haber muerto cuando el monstruo estaba destruyendo los edificios. #La cabeza de Lumpy es cortada a la mitad por un trozo de vídrio, que fue destrozado por el llanto agudo de Cubtron. #Los cuerpos de Mime, Toothy y Disco Bear son quemádos por el vomito. Luego sus cabezas explotan. #Muchos Generic Tree Friends pueden haber muerto por el vomito de Cubtron. #Pop es aplastado cuando Cubtron se sienta encima de él. '(La muerte no se ve) Heridas *Las piernas de Lumpy se rompen luego de que cae desde mucha altura. Errores *Cuando Mime, Toothy y Disco Bear mueren se puede ver el limpiador de calles con Lumpy dentro, a pesar de que Lumpy ya estaba muerto en ese momento. Curiosidades *Este episodio está hecho con figuras de papel, en lugar de ser en 2D como los demás episodios. *Sólo Cub, Handy y Mime han tenido su nombre completo en un episodio (El nombre de Cub aparece en este episodio, mientras que el nombre de Mime aparece en Mime to Five, Mime and Mime Again y Out of Sight, Out of Mime, y el de Handy en A Handy Nanny). Otros personajes sólo han tenido segmentos de sus nombres en un episodio (Por ejemplo Nutty en Nuttin' Wrong with Candy, Toothy (junto con Nutty) en Nuttin' But the Tooth y Flippy en Flippin' Burgers. *Este es el primer episodio irregular en tener un avance. *Este episodio parece estar inspirado en Astro Boy, ya que trata de un padre que revive a su hijo convirtiéndolo en un robot, luego de que éste hubiera muerto en un accidente automovilístico. *El título de este episodio puede ser una referencia a Dragon Ball Z y Tron. *Esta es la primera vez que Cub mata a alguien desde Rink Hijinks. También es la primera vez que Pop es asesinado por Cub. *Esta es la primera vez que Cub sobrevive, mientras que Pop muere. Esto se repite en A Vicious Cycle y Spare Tire. *La muerte de Lumpy es similar a la muerte de Handy en From Hero to Eternity, la muerte de Shifty en Buns of Steal y a la muerte de un Flippy bueno en Double Whammy Parte 2. *Cub es responsable de todas las muertes de este episodio, excepto la suya. *También Lumpy y Pop son indirectamente responsables por las muertes. *Esta es la primera vez que Mime aparece desde Random Acts of Silence. *Esta es la primera vez que Pop, Disco Bear y Mime mueren en un episodio irregular. *Es raro que Cuddles esté feliz, aún cuando está a punto de ser estrellado contra la pared. *Las muertes de Mime, Toothy y Disco Bear son similares a las muertes de Flaky en Boo Do You Think You Are? y Breaking Wind. *Esta es la primera vez que Pop muere desde See You Later, Elevator. *Esta es la tercera vez que Cub aparece con un biberón. Las otras dos veces son Bottled Up Inside y You're Kraken Me Up. *Es la unica vez que Cub mata a su propio padre. Vídeo thumb|center|550 px Galería Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Irregulares Categoría:Episodios de Internet Categoría:Especiales Categoría:Episodios con mucho Caos Categoría:Un Solo Sobreviviente Categoría:Episodios Con Resucitacion Categoría:Episodios escritos por Kenn Navarro Categoría:Episodios escritos por Warren Graff Categoría:Gran Multitud de Personajes Categoría:Protagonizado Por Cub